Swan Song
by Ellechillin
Summary: Matty has decided to put an end to the games that Nick, Liv and Mini play. Nick/Matty/Mini/Alo/Liv


_Author's Note: __I'm shocked that no one has gone down this road of Nick and Liv. They have so much chemistry on the show! For all the Brits that come across this fic. I am not British...I'm sorry if the dialogue is a little off but I tried my best. I hope you all like it...More chps to come. _

_I do not own any of the Skins characters._

Knowing

"Everything alright?" Liv asked dropping her duffle on the carpet next Matty's bed. She crossed her arms, as she watched him smoke his cigarette on the bed. Something was up. He wasn't acting like himself.

Matty scratched his temple as he exhaled the smoke putting out the butt. "Yea. It's fine. Just a bit of a loose end to tie." he said quietly finally looking at her.

Liv dropped to her knees in front of him, resting her arms on his legs. She adored his face with kisses. "Well, come now. We're going to miss the tube if we don't hurry." she said with a smile. It slowly left her face as his face still remained a blank canvas. "What's happened?" she asked.

Matty smiled slightly pulling her on top of him. Kissing her with all he had. Liv moaned into his mouth. Matty pulled back with regret in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Liv. You don't belong to me. It isn't a proper fit."

Liv was automatically went on the defensive getting back to her feet. "Wot the fuck are you talking about?" she looked at his clock. "We haven't got time for this." she snapped reaching for his hand.

Matty stood up pulling his hand back. "I knew from the start, that this wasn't a fit. That I wasn't the one to look after you." he said angrily.

Liv could feel herself shutting down a bit but her outside face remained strong as he continued his verbal assault.

"It's Nick, Liv.I know-"

"NICK! WOT'S HE HAVE TO DO WITH THIS SHIT? I HAVE BEEN WITH YOU AND ONLY YOU." she screamed.

Matty rubbed her shoulders "I know that you've been faithful. I have never doubted that. I'm not blind though and neither is Mini. She's just stupid enough to let it happen in front of her because she doesn't want to be hurt. I can't do that. He's my brother and you're my favorite girl. I know the looks that pass between you two. I see the jokes. The things in common."

Liv opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again. What the fuck would she say? "Please don't leave me." she whispered.

Matty hugged her "I'm doing this for the good of all involved." He pressed his chin to her temple not wanting to let her go. Liv was honestly the best thing that had happened to him. She was the reason that he made it through college without incident that resulted in expulsion. The reason he was going to London to pursue his music. He gave her one final squeeze, before picking up his bag.

Liv took hold of it. "You said that you would look after me. Said that you would be there. That was all shit, wasn't it?" she accused, gritting her teeth.

Matty shook his head "I love you and this is going to hurt like shit for a very long time. I will be there when and if you ever need me, but you're the strongest person I know." he smiled. "This isn't the last you've seen of me. Look after Nick for me, would ya? He needs you even if he hasn't admitted it."

He pulled his bag out of her grasp and walked around her and out of the room. Liv's feet dragged as she walked towards the window. She watched Matty pull his hood over his head walking down the street with his duffle on his back. She felt the tears coming...Dampening her cheeks. Then she couldn't stop. She kicked off her shoes, stripped off her clothes, getting underneath the covers of his bed. They smelled of aftershave, cinnamon and weed. The sheets smelled of Matty, that made her cry out. Liv gripped the pillow tight as she cried for the first boy that she thought...would keep her.

1 1 1

Matty settled in his seat putting his earbuds in tuning out everyone around him. It was the right thing to do, he reinforced upon himself. He pulled out a picture of Liv and him. When he thought she was his. It was when they had gone on holiday. She was wearing a cut out one piece bathing suit and him in swimming trucks. The perfect holiday in

France. She was looking up at him, sticking out her tongue as he opened his mouth to capture it. It was how he wanted to remember her. He made a quick text, slipping the picture safely in his hoodie and closed his eyes.

1 1 1

Nick pushed the Matty's door open without knocking first. "Wot did you want to speak about?" his demeanor changed when he saw that smooth brown skin that he had only held tight twice peek out from underneath the covers of Matty's bed.

He turned his back, realizing that Liv was naked. Matty! That fucking twat! He must be in the bathroom.

"Sorry Liv, I was looking for Matty. Tell em' I'll be in my room." he said going to leave.

Liv laugh came out strand. "He's fucked off, Nick." she said not bothering to turn his direction. She laid on her side and stared at the wall.

Nick turned around "He wouldn't just leave." As soon as the words left his lips, Nick knew it was a lie. Matty _would_ do exactly that. He wasn't big with goodbyes. Nick would hear from Matty...at least he hoped.

Liv didn't say anything. She was too busy trying to keep her lips from trembling and a cry escaping her mouth. "He's left me." she said through blurry vision.

Nick closed the door. His dad wouldn't be home for a couple of days. That he didn't have to worry about.

"Well he's a fucking idiot for leaving you behind. Did he give a reason?" Nick asked leaning on the door, he watched Liv's back move up and down steadily as she took breaths in and out.

"He gave no reason. He just left." she lied. Liv didn't want to admit that Matty wasn't wrong in his thinking. Liv just didn't want to go there with the whole situation with Nick and Mini. She just got her best friend back. She didn't want to fuck it up anymore than she already did. Liv pushed back the feelings for Nick and made herself happy with Matty.

"Are you crying, Liv?" Nick asked as he walked towards the bed.

She shook her head no, unable to speak. Nick kicked off his shoes, took off his clothes down to his trousers. He knew that she was lying. He just knew. Liv couldn't lie for shit.

He got into the bed molding his body to hers and putting his arm around her.

"We had a plan and then he goes and cuts me out of it." she cried more to herself than Nick.

He kissed her neck absently without regret. "I'll look after you, Liv." he said. Nick was serious as a heartbeat. In that moment he knew that he would never leave Liv. He' d taken a piss the first round because Matty. She helped Matty get through everything. Now Matty wasn't here.

Liv shrugged "From America, nice one Nick." she snorted.

Nick wasn't put off by her quick turn. "Liv, look at me." he ordered.

Liv turned around, realizing that they were in the same position as they were the first time...In Mini's bedroom. Nick had the same look in his eyes.

"I will never leave you. I love you too much." he said with a weak smile. As the words left his lips, he was suddenly scared. He felt vulnerable to the rejection that could come. He'd told Mini that he loved her but that was only to shut her up. Liv was different.

She looked at him, finding his hand underneath the covers. Gripping it tight. "I love you, too."

Nick kissed her lips softly, innocently before pulling her against him. He felt her move between his to become even closer. "I know, babs. We've both had distractions. That's all." he said, soothing her.

She nodded as he planted light kissing every now and then on her. Nick smiled to himself, with the knowledge of what his brother had done. Sending Nick the text saying that he wanted to talk at home.

Matty had done the noble thing. One day, Nick would thank him for this moment.

As Nick held Liv tight. He knew that he had a loose end to tie tomorrow. He had to be a man and do the noble thing. Even if it meant breaking MIni's heart further.


End file.
